Typically, computer generated images representing a character in a virtual world only receive input from a user via a user computer. The user can input control commands, prompt the virtual character to perform desired actions, and otherwise carry on a one-way relationship with the virtual character. While such virtual characters can entertain the user for a period of time, the user will eventually begin to realize the lack of mutual interactions, and may lose interest in the virtual character.
More recently, virtual characters in a virtual, computer-generated environment have been given the ability to output a statement to the user. Such statements can be in the form of a text string visually displayed on a monitor provided to the user computer, or audibly via speaker coupled to a sound card of the user computer. However, such known statements are simply general statements that are only output at scheduled timed intervals. As such, the statements from the virtual character lack any sort of personalized, spontaneous quality. Further, since the statements from the virtual character are only time based, they are not relevant to incidents that are occurring in the virtual world. These impersonal, general statements eventually lead the user to realize that what may have once been considered to be communications from the virtual character are actually just cold expressions resulting from the expiration of a period of time.
Moreover, the general statements issued by virtual characters of conventional virtual presentations do not convey useful information to the user. Such general statements are often generic, and issued to all users. Such statements from virtual characters that often have the full attention of the user fail to take advantage of an opportunity for the entity behind the virtual character to present marketing and other promotional information to the user, to encourage further interactions, or further develop the relationship bond between the user and the virtual character.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for creating a virtual world and allowing interaction between virtual characters to enhance the relationship between a user and the virtual character, and to take advantage of possible marketing potential.